Blue's New Television
Blue's New Television is the first episode of Blue's Clues from season seven, though it aired after Meet Blue's Baby Brother!. Characters Present *Blue *Shelley *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Sidetable Summary Have to Figure Out What We Can do to Blue's New Television. Recap Shelley welcomes the viewer into the Blue's Clues house, where the characters are unboxing a television. The viewer assists her when she is looking for Blue, who is hiding playfully. Shelley walks over to Blue, but she hides once again, inside the box. This happens several more times until Shelley finally finds her. Shelley asks Blue why she is not excited to use her new television and finds out that she needs something to use the television. Blue puts a pawprint up and she realizes that Blue wants her to play Blue's clues to find out what she needs for her television. She receives her Handy Dandy Notebook from Side Table Drawer. Shelley finds a floor tile with one of Blue's pawprints on it and draws the first Blue's clue, a floor, in her notebook. Suddenly, Shelley hears something from outside. It turns out that Blue has received a box with a Wii U. The viewers help Blue to unbox the Wii U and to set it up properly. Shelley gets a phone call from Best Buy. Shelley ordered a Wii U Gamepad protector and they have to pick it up. Shelley and the viewer help out to pick up the Wii U, using boxes to identify the various items. After they get home, Shelley spies a battery inside the gamepad with a pawprint on it. He draws a battery in his Handy Dandy Notebook. Later, the viewers take part in the set up for the Wii U and interacting with the screen on the gamepad. There, we find a screen asking for your phone number, address, etc. Shelley then informs the viewers that it's not OK to give out personal information on the internet. We also help out calibrate the touch screen as well. As Shelley is about to open the Nintendo Land game disc, the Wii U gamepad charging cord gets unplugged and she finds the plug with a pawprint on it. She draws a plug in his notebook and runs to the Thinking Chair as she has found every clue. Shelley finds out that Blue wants to plug the television in and to change the battery. She plugs in the cord for the television and inserts a battery. She sings the So Long song and waves goodbye to the viewer. The end credits for this episode begin. Clues *Floor *Battery *Plug In Answer Plug the television in and to change the battery. Wrong Answer Plug the Battery out of the television, and makes the television explode Trivia * Sidetable Drawer Gives the Notebook From What Is Blue Afraid Of * To Play Blue's Clues video is from What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try, And Vocals From Steve Gets The Sniffles * The Mailtime Clip is From What Does Blue Want To Build, & The Vocals From Seasons 1-4 * So Long Song Clip From Season 1, & The Same Vocals From Magenta Comes Over Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Mailtime After Playing Blue's Clues Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:2nd Clue Before Skidoo Segment Starts